


Round of Puppers!

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Evan Lorne is on vacation with his fiancé, David Parrish, and head up to Letterkenny to tell David's family they're getting married.  He walks into Modean's and meets Katy.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish, Jonesy/Katy/Reilly (Letterkenny)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar





	Round of Puppers!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [IntoABar](https://intoabar.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth. Also, I haven't written in either fandom in a while, so forgive me!

For some reason, when David told Evan about his background, he could have sworn that David was from Kansas. He was sure of it. But somehow when they were arranging to come back to Earth before their wedding, mostly just to let their respective families know, but also a little bit to find out more about each other since they had never actually vacationed together, they ended up in a tiny town about a hundred miles from Toronto.

“Letterkenny?” Evan asked. “That sounds made up.”

David smirked. “It’s where I grew up,” he responded. “I mean, my parents manage a huge farm in Kansas, but since we’ve been in Pegasus, they’ve retired and gone back home to Letterkenny.”

Evan was used to San Francisco, with adult bookstores and strip clubs on the same blocks at churches and synagogues. And sometimes even going into them, you had a hard time figuring out which was which. Still, he figured, confessional or glory hole – there was still a blessing that came at the end. But Letterkenny… Well, Letterkenny was _different_. To start with, there were only 5,000 people in Letterkenny. In San Francisco, there were almost four times that number of people in one square mile. 

But still, this was where David came from. Where David got his love of family and plants from, so Evan was committed.

He was also glad that they’d spent a week in San Francisco, and as the small-town awkwardness filled up their days, they were only spending a couple of days in Letterkenny.

David was entrenched in some family drama, something about his Aunt Ginny who had died and left him a few trinkets, though someone named Mona had taken off with some of them. “Ev?” David had called from the thick of it. “Why don’t you drive down to Modeans and have a drink?” David didn’t give him a chance to respond. He just handed the keys over, then went back to it.

As Evan drove from the farm to downtown, he realized that he didn’t ask where Modeans was. Then again, with as small as Letterkenny was, he didn’t really have to. Nearly every business was on one side of the main drive or the other. And seeing as how that drive was only half a dozen blocks long, he was sure he could find it. He found it easy enough, a small white and brown building, a stylized “MOD3AN’S” with an arrow pointing to the doorway.

After parking, Evan got out of the rented truck and walked up to the building, stepping inside to get out of the cool late afternoon air. There was a mix of people around, most of which didn’t even turn a head when he walked in. He did, however, garner the attention of the young black bartender who seemed to be rubbing herself with a bottle of gin. He tried not to stare, but she looked like she enjoyed putting on the show. So when he took off his jacket and finally broke away from her gaze, he absently pushed his jacket toward what he thought was a coat hook on the wall – that is, until it sputtered a “What the fuck?” back at him.

“What?” he exclaimed as he pulled back his jacket. He dropped his coat and automatically reached out, wrapping a hand around a petite woman with long, chestnut hair that hung just past her shoulders. “I am so sorry,” he blurted. “Are you okay?”

Before she could respond, Evan was suddenly face to face with two men, baseball caps on backward, and their arms crossed over their chests. Both sported black eyes, and Evan couldn’t help but wonder if they were hockey players. Atlantis had frozen over a couple of freshwater tanks, and almost immediately, hockey games took root. She _did_ have quite a few Canadians aboard her, so it wasn’t that far a stretch.

“You got a problem?” one of the guys asked, the other one repeating it and then immediately muscling his way to the front.

“Whoa, whoa,” was all Evan got out before the young woman cut all the blustering short.

“Reilly? Jonesy?”

“Yes, Katy-Kat?” Their unison response seemed almost practiced.

“Go warm up the truck,” she said, then handed them a set of keys. As the two hockey-looking dudes scrambled away, she called, “And don’t start without me!”

“Start what?” Evan asked before his brain had a chance to process it.

“You probably shouldn’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” she cooed back, pushing her hair behind her ears. “I’m Katy.”

“Evan. Evan Lorne.”

From the way Katy canted her hips, it looked like she was studying Evan. After a few seconds, she finally asked, “You new around here, Evan?”

Evan smiled. But before he could respond, another man joined them. This one was wearing blue coveralls and smelled vaguely of sunscreen, which, in late Fall when there was hardly any sun, confused him. “This here’s Bertram and Emma’s boy’s fiancé,” he said as he held out a hand. “Daryl.”

“Do I know you?” Evan asked as he shook Daryl’s hand.

“Town’s so small everybody knows everybody else’s business,” another man added. This one was built, well-muscled and broad, with close-clipped hair and eyes that seemed barely opened. “Bad gas travels fast in a small town,” he added quite matter-of-factly. “Wayne.”

“Nice to meet you, Wayne. Daryl. Katy.”

“Buy you a drink?” Katy asked. 

Evan was about to turn it down and offer to buy the group drinks; he had money to burn since his five years of back pay had stagnated in his bank account. But before he could say anything, Wayne added, “I thought you were goin’ back ‘t the house with the hockey dinks.”

Katy rolled her eyes. “If I’m lucky, they’ll start without me and pass out in the truck.”

“Can I watch?” the woman behind the bar asks. Evan finds that she’s no longer using a bottle to rub between her breasts, but there’s a muddler that she’s rubbing over the teeth of her zipper. He’s not sure which is more disconcerting.

“Have at ‘em, Gail,” Katy says. 

She didn’t have to say it twice because the bartender is out the door, using the muddler to spank her own ass, in a second. “I’ll watch the bar?” Katy calls after her. After a few beats of silence, she gestures to Evan to take a seat next to Wayne and Daryl. “So what’ll you have, handsome?”

Evan looks around the bar, not sure what he wants. “What’s good in these parts?”

Wayne slaps his hand on the bar. “Get that man a fuckin’ Puppers.”


End file.
